This invention relates to improvements in or relating target apparatus for use on a firing range.
One such apparatus which is used for target shooting has a plurality of posts mounted at intervals along an elongated base. Each post supports a target board and is rotatably journaled on the base for horizontal swinging movement through an arc of at least ninety degrees. All the target boards are swung simultaneously between a full view working position visible to a shooter, and a ninety-degree-rotated, edge-on working position concealed from the shooter. Each target-supporting post is provided with a lever arm, the lever arms being pivotally interconnected by a drive bar driven by double-acting hydraulic or pneumatic rams which hold the targets against buffers in the face-on and edge-on positions.
An important advantage of rotating the targets by means of hydraulic or pneumatic rams is they are whisper-quiet. A disadvantage however is that air pressure is not always available at target ranges, and hydraulic oil pressure generators are even less available, and hydraulic systems often leak oil. On the other hand, electricity to operate an electric motor is readily available everywhere, even in remote country locations from lightweight, portable gasoline-powered electric generators.
The above-described target system is often used in national and international shooting matches where reliability and continuous operation are critical for comparative scoring between competing shooters. Redundant power sources, preferably two completely different kinds of power would be a distinct advantage, if the switchover from one power system to the other could be accomplished easily.